


Elle.

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: #mess, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Angst and Porn, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drabble, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hux Has No Chill, Kylux FFF, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, One Shot, Online Dating, Rule 63, Sexting, Smut, Sub Armitage Hux, Texting, ahhh, c'est merde, cocky kylo ren, dating apps, evil space lesbians, french is my second language so plz dont hate me for all of the mistakes, haha - Freeform, it's escalates quickly, kylo's shitty texting, like there's no smooth transition, pas moi!, tbh wordreference and a lack of sleep wrote this, texting in french, this fic has no chill tbh
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Quand l’appli de Hux met ensemble avec la belle femme qui elle était ignorions, elle est agacé. Elle va jusqu'au fond de cette.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063851) by [Kylux_TRASH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH). 



> Omg, this is first time writing in French, and I feel like this is a complete fuck up. uwu  
> My beta couldn't read this until tomorrow, and since this was already posted so late, I decided to just go ahead and post it. (I will post the edited version ASAP)
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT: Beta-read, updated with more accurate grammar! (However, if you think there's a mistake please tell me!)**

 

Kylo Ren .  22 . Bisexuelle  
189cm | Femme |  
Hux . 26 . Lesbienne  
156cm | Femme |

###  **←**   Kylo Ren

 Bonjour, je m’appelle Hux.

Je veux dire désolé, parce que je ne mets jamais ensemble avec vous. 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette appli dit j’ai fait. 

p-ê c la preuve qu'on est prétend être ensemble? 

Pas possible.

tu ne crois pas en destin? 

Bien sûr que non.

évidemment, l’appli veut on est ensemble!

C’est un appli, il n’ai pas de sentiments.

:(

pkoi tu es BCP grincheux?

</3

Oh putain. 

Ecoute  **«** Kylo **»** Je ne voulais pas faire d’arranger un coup à moi et vous. 

L’appli est mauvais. 

Bloque-moi et passer à autre chose.

EDR, d’ac accuse l’appli

Excuse-moi?

si tu nrv PK de moi, pkoi pas tu me bloques? 

tu n’ai pas besoin de faits réponds la

je c la réponse 

Vraiment?

Éclairez-moi. 

l’appli a d’arranger un coup à moi et tu pour 4 mois

t’avais regardes-moi constamment

c’était très pénible

mais tu n’as pas fait bloqués moi. 

pkoi?

tu penses que je c belle?

:D

Mince alors.

Bien sûr la femme que j’ai apparé de manière incorrectement taper comme un 12 ans.

Est narcissique.

Et a un nom comme une femme qui engagé dans les actes du strip-teaseur.

</3

:D

:/

Bloquez-mois s’il vous plaît.

non. 

Pourquoi pas?!

ne veux pas 

On vous avez bercé trop près du mur? 

Parce que, vous êtes complètement débile.

quel demmage tu es une trous du cul. 

j’ai pensé tjs que tu es belle 

Quoi?

oui, tu es très belle 

tes cheveux, tes taches de rousseur 

tu a l’air molle

Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Molle.

NSP 

tu semble être ça

ta peau a l’air molle

encore ta sein  remontés

je ils parie que saute bien si tu était utilisé mon gode 

tu aimes des godes?

C’est une sujet tr ès aberrante .

te relaxes, poil de carotte

tu l’aimes

;)

Vous ne me savez pas!

non, mais je c que tu probablement a les mains en ton pantolon

frotter lentement des cercles autour de ton clito 

mords tes lèvres de molle et rose 

ne veux pas éjaculer PK tu veut entendre tt que je dis. 

N’es pas tu?

 

PK le silence gênant

Cé d’ac

je me touche aussi

:p

pas ma chatte

pas encore

now je me tâtonnement mes seins

mes seins ne sont pas remontés comme toi

mais ils sont grands

je l’adore quand quelqu’un sucer de mon mamelon

dommage que tu ne sois pas ici pour lá sucer de mon mamelon

tu es une bonne fille?

tu frottes ta chatte de mouille?

Oui.

>:)

moi aussi

je suis très mouillé pour tu

je souhaite que je étais lá avec tu

je sucerais de ta chatte 

je lécherais tt mais pas ton clitto 

évite il  intentionnellement

frotterais ma langue contre ton g-spot 

je parie que tu gémis comme une pute 

J’aimerais

Je gémirais pour vous  

Je vous supplierais touchez mon clitto

:D

seulement si t’es une bonne fille <33

J’aimerais très bien pour vous

putain

Je suis très près d'éjaculer.. 

merde 

Irheffv 

?

désolé

j’ai fait tomber mon portable

^.^

je tu veux que tu éjacules plus forte si bien que tes voisins entendre  ça

Ah Putain.   
  
  


 

 

tu as été muette

tu as éjaculé?!

c’été magnifique non?

:)))))

N’êtes pas ridicule

:(

C'était très bien.

:DDD

Kylo, Voulez vous sortir avec moi?

B-)

je me demandais si tu allais enfin te décider!

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHH!!! Haha, I hoped you liked it, I know that I posted hella late and probably with TONS of mistakes, but I really wanted to do this, and I think it's good for me to practice writing more in French (Lmfao even if it is smutty oneshots)
> 
> Since this fic, is set up in texting format (and the French text so damn cleverly) I had to use a reference page for it! (http://french.about.com/library/writing/bl-texting.htm)
> 
> [Here's](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/) my tumblr! (Oforlikelalune) PLEASE feel free to message me en français, or tell me of any errors I need to fix with this fic. Or if you just wanna chat, I'm totally down for that as well!
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading!  
> bonne journée!


End file.
